Detergent compositions containing enzymes are well known in art. It is equally well recognized that enzyme deactivation occurs in detergent compositions formulated with enzymes. The loss of detergent activity of enzymes is among others depending on the presence of adjunct detergent ingredients.
One type of adjunct detergent ingredient that is added to detergent ingredients are dye transfer inhibiting polymers. Said polymers are added to detergent compositions in order to inhibit the transfer of dyes from colored fabrics onto other fabrics washed therewith. These polymers have the ability to complex or adsorb the fugitive dyes washed out of dyed fabrics before the dyes have the opportunity to become attached to other articles in the wash.
Copending European Patent Application No. 92202168.8 describes polyamine N-oxide containing polymers which are very efficient in eliminating transfer of solubilized or suspended dyes. It has now been surprisingly found that certain polyamine N-oxide polymers provide a stabilizing effect for enzymes formulated in detergent compositions.
In addition to this stabilizing effect, the dye transfer inhibiting performance of the polyamine N-oxide containing polymers are enhanced by the addition of certain type of enzymes. This finding allows to formulate detergent compositions which exhibit excellent dye transfer inhibiting properties while maintaining excellent enzyme activity.
According to another embodiment of this invention a process is also provided for laundering operations involving colored fabrics.
Polymers have been used within detergent compositions to inhibit dye transfer. EP-A-O 102 923 describes the use of carboxyl containing polymers within an aqueous compositions. DE-A-2 814 329 discloses the use of N-vinyl-oxazolidone polymers and FR-A-2 144 721 discloses the use of 15-35% of a copolymer of polyvinylpyrrolidone and acrylic acid nitrile or maleic anhydride within a washing powder. EP-265 257 describes detergent compositions comprising an alkali-metal carboxy-metal carboxymethylcellulose, a vinylpyrrolidone polymer and a polycarboxylate polymer.